kirby_bulborbfandomcom-20200215-history
Minako Aino
Minako Aino, better known as Sailor Venus, is a reoccurring ally in Trooper Village Stories and Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening. She also appears in The GoAnimate Adventures Of The Collab Chat as a minor ally. This page focuses on the character featured in Peter Tagg's shows, please see below for other versions of Minako. Personality Minako is depicted as athletic, friendly, romantic, resilient, and intelligent. She is very versatile acting very graceful, clever, and refined at times at others. Minako was shown to have both silly and serious sides. Her serious side manifested more often when she was Sailor Venus (as was true for many of the Sailor Senshi), but she was still strongly devoted to her friends and her duties as a Senshi. Similar to Usagi, Minako was an academic underachiever, and would refer to Usagi at times as her "make-up tests partner." She was, however, much more athletic than Usagi, especially when it came to volleyball. Minako was also shown to be competent in speaking English (or at least more so than Rei, Makoto, and Usagi). This is possibly because of the time she spent as Sailor V in London in the anime. Minako was a very silly character at times, but she could be more serious. She was also infamous for using mixed up proverbs, and sometimes referred to herself as "The Goddess of Love," a title which she used to try to solve others' love woes. History Before the events of Trooper Village Stories, Minako Aino fought crime in England as the one and only Sailor V. It was here she met Ringo Starr, and the two became close friends. Later on, Minako also became close friends with Mayor R Bulborb, who would later become her husband. The Kirby Bulborb Miniseries After Jakob Dawson sent Minako Spam to Kirby Bulborb, Kirby called him on Skype and told him he needed to stop spamming Minako to him, accusing him of being a menace. Jake told Kirby that he thinks Minako is perfect, and there will be more Minako spam to come. The GoAnimate Adventures Of The Collab Chat Mina first appeared in one of the segments in GoAnimate Adventures Of The Collab Chat, where Jake visits the anime world and falls in love with Minako. But after Jake is taken back to the regular world, Minako ends up falling in love with Kirby and marrying him after he gets left behind. She later appeared in the fifteenth episode of Trooper Village Stories, "How To Make An Anime Without Really Trying", in the Space Western Olimar segment. Trooper Village Stories Minako had a brief cameo in the episode "Kirby Bulborb". She was featured at the end of the "Kirby Bulborb: Right Back At Ya!", which was used as the episode's intro. Minako's first proper appearance was in Steve Still Sucks, getting kidnapped by Underhut in an attempt to steal her beauty and regain his youth. After being informed about Underhut's plans via ransom note, Mayor R Bulborb is outraged, and decides to seek assistance from everyone in Trooper Village, Steve, Olivia, Alternate Mayor R Bulborb, Ringo, and the Troopari, in defeating Underhut and saving Minako. She then makes several appearances in future episodes, becoming best friends with Asuka Langley Soryu. However, she is eventually confronted by Dadsuki and Brittany, who kill her. The death of Minako inspires Mayor R Bulborb to want to kill Dadsuki. Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening Minako Aino was brought back to life when Doc Kermit Frogglegg reversed the August 29 deaths by time traveling to August 28th 2018 and preventing Dadsuki from killing Minako Aino. Upon her resurrection, Minako Aino thanked Doc for saving her life, and she later got married to Mayor R Bulborb. In 2029, Minako Aino is the deputy mayor of Trooper Village, but both her and Mayor R Bulborb focused their attention on protecting the village rather than going on more bizarre adventures. Other Universes Aside from her existence in the Kirby Bulborb Cinematic Universe, there are multiple timelines in which Minako Aino exists. Sailor Moon (Franchise) Minako is a pivotal character in the Sailor Moon franchise. At some point in time, Mina was discovered by Artemis, an ally of Luna. Artemis informed her of her destiny as a Sailor Scout and she adopted the mantle of "Sailor V". As Sailor V, Mina wore a red mask and highly modified version of scout outfit. She moved to London, England (presumably with her family) and aided Artemis in the search for the Sailor Moon and the other Sailor scouts. During her time in London, Mina as Sailor V fought off dozens of Negamonsters and thugs who preyed on the innocent. Her reputation as Sailor V became so widespread that she became cultural icon and phenomenon. "Sailor V" became a household name among children and even earned a wildly popular video game and motion picture. Minako helped her comrades in protecting the Solar System from evil. Minako (Robotic Toy) In the Pikminjake Cinematic Universe, Minako is a Robotic Toy that stars in Steve The Trooper Adventures G. She is the daughter of the Twig and Fionna, and sister to Lemuel. She is a Starlight Warrior. Minako was born sometime after Steve The Trooper Adventures Episode 6 after her brother. She fights in against Maximum Warp in Steve The Trooper Adventures G. She died in the war. For more information on Minako in the Pikminjake Cinematic Universe, please refer to her Pikminjake Wiki article. Gallery Screen Shot 2016-10-27 at 11.33.26.png CwijO1hUQAADTg_ copy.jpg MinakoTotalBabe.jpg Minako-AU008.jpg Screen Shot 2016-11-19 at 10.57.51 AM.png tumblr_moza41KJWV1s5x4l3o1_500.png Screen Shot 2016-11-19 at 11.05.00 AM.png 13714395_518101551712275_1828727413_n.gif tumblr_mh0usqQzVB1s3veszo1_r5_500.gif 109-1.png tumblr_inline_mpfubwKTLq1qiw26m copy.gif Turn_and_Smile.jpg tumblr_inline_mhpx0srHVK1qiw26m copy.gif minakoglareatartemis.jpg 1405876752-567-Sailor-Venus-Mina-Aino309.jpg images-7.jpg Butterfly_Idol_Outfit.jpg Ahhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhh.png Sailor-Venus-Mina-Aino188.jpg Minakoispure.jpg 8831de2f30267ffdced6515a7278de8f.jpg Minako-Aino copy.jpg 14875215_1477653088913249_934266113_n.jpg MinakoFriendly.jpeg 195-e1401015019630.jpg Minakoisforeverandeternal.gif 1eb659abfa2ab3708b018791daeacc90.jpg Minako's_first_anime_appearance.jpg tumblr_m8ni82oy9j1rud6zko1_500.png CveRJk0UMAAKf5R.jpg Minako_aino_anime_2.png tumblr_inline_n9mizpksBM1qljvg8.jpg sailor_moon_s_episode_100_minako_loves_artemis.jpg 14813600_1469885299690028_1613950382_n.jpg sleeping_minako___manga_colouring_by_soapboxinggeek-d73h2yt.jpg Minako_Aino.jpg 12665717_459131157609315_1598307163_n.jpg 13608286_513378198851277_556846116_n.jpg CrREcT7WEAAlqbI.jpg 12714438_459131227609308_2092587594_n.jpg tumblr_inline_mpfuesW6P41qiw26m.gif 14365364_1424631640882061_273920327_n.png.jpeg 14658167_1461699803841911_1730827045_n.png.jpeg 14348744_539331762922587_311007667_n.jpg Screen Shot 2016-07-09 at 19.44.25.jpg 12463994_1203249609686933_784699052_n.jpg 12270300_1173615222650372_1416271150_n copy.jpg 12272768_1173615062650388_1128122478_n copy.jpg 12277056_1173614769317084_2040347876_n copy.jpg Mina_Aino_SMR copy.jpg tumblr_inline_nn9zhjJ59X1tocqhz_500 copy.png FG7P31oc copy.jpg 13815136_1363101970368362_197600040_n.jpg 13734711_1359402497404976_206239857_n.png copy.jpeg d458746d82e2c275f97bfc9d45f9ed2a copy.jpg tumblr_lthfyo6R4S1qm9vpho1_500 copy.gif 13608297_1338562579488968_691089390_n copy.jpg 13510502_1327767317235161_807628404_n copy.jpg tumblr_mx5w6mVaUu1qhmurbo1_500 copy 2.gif Minako Aino-0.jpg st.co9WA6gBuim7.gif received_588145498041213.jpeg ce4f3bdeb8cd4902ed7b1d5e8c921aef.jpg large (1).png 67238100_404308510196454_4994695138706980864_n.jpg 67498870_492622264883261_5386839748914446336_n.jpg large (1).png Screen Shot 2019-07-28 at 7.52.49 am.png Notes * The name Minako Aino means "Beautiful Child of Love." Category:Characters Category:Trooper Village Stories Characters Category:Characters from Season 2 Category:Characters from Season 3 Category:Trooper Villagers Category:Toa Category:Female Characters Category:The Kirby Bulborb Miniseries Characters Category:Humans Category:Characters from Kirby Bulborb's Meme Videos Category:Self-Aware Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Dimensional Backtravel Diamond Users Category:Kirby Bulborb's Influences Category:Characters from The Final Trial Of Trooper Village Category:Kirby Bulborb & The Bulborbs Category:Deceased Characters from Season 3 Category:Deceased Characters from Trooper Village Stories Category:Revived Characters Category:Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening Characters Category:Married Characters Category:Trooper Village Stories: The Next Generation Characters Category:Mayors of Trooper Village Category:People on the cover of Avast Your Crumpets Category:Characters created in 2016 Category:Characters played by multiple actors Category:Amongst the Dust and Ashes Characters Category:The GoAnimate Adventures Of The Collab Chat Characters Category:Living Characters from Season 2 Category:Living Characters from Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening